


Insomnium

by TheAlienInsideMe (athenamarieisthebomb)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pirates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenamarieisthebomb/pseuds/TheAlienInsideMe
Summary: “This is all your fault.” It was his voice, raspy and broken, but it came out of the smiling mouth across from him.Wooyoung furrows his brow. “What’s my fault?”His reflection throws his head back and cackles, an echoing sound that vibrates his ear drums.“You should have listened. You wanted to be selfish, you wanted to think that you knew better didn’t you!?”“No, no I-”A blood curdling scream sounds from the deck above. The reflection laughs again, meeting his eyes.“It’s begun.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> ✎
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Hellooo *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> This one is gonna be an adventure. 
> 
> It's slow moving, but it's worth the ride.
> 
> This first chapter is the prologue, San is not yet in the story.
> 
> But, the information in this chapter is pivotal to the plot. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think 
> 
> ✎

⚓

The steady sway of the ship carries him across the deck, the cool salty breeze blowing through his billowy shirt. Wooyoung takes in a deep breath, a wide smile on his tanned face. Spirits were high today, giddy chatter floated through the air as the crew members swept the decks and prepared the smaller boats. Captain had finally cracked the code, at least he seemed pretty confident about it, and that's all any of them needed.

Deowans treasure was one of a few that every pirate knew about, that any pirate would kill for. A legend in itself, no one knew if it truly existed or not. A chest with the myth of jewels so pure that if found, could make any captain or crew rich men for the rest of their lives. A small but mighty find. They had already scavenged the other options from the deductions they made. This was their last stop, an island on no map they had seen before, only knowing its whereabouts from the vision of a psychic in Bisdocos.

An old crone two heads shorter than their captain, sat outside of a withering stone building, cloth covering her sunken face. She sat on the dirt floor of the alley, and had reached out a bony hand to grab his Captain's ankle; he stumbled at her grip. The crew had their hands on their hilts in an instant, but she spoke before any unsheathing could begin. “Captain, the spirits have come to me. I have a message for you.”

“Old lady what are you talking about, let go of my leg before I cut your hand off.” His deep raspy voice said, staring down and shaking his leg. Wooyoung stared at the woman's hand, it gripped tighter, dirty nails digging into his captains leather boots. Then a rumble came from her weak throat and she began to cackle, a shiver going down his spine at the sound.

“You do not wish to find what you seek, Captain? The spirits will be very disappointed.”

“And how do you know what I seek?” She must have piqued his interest because he turned to her and squatted down, his long coat settling on the ground in a heap.

The crew surrounding Wooyoung was quiet as they observed the exchange, he looked at his brother, a questioning eyebrow raised. But HongJoong stared back with an equally confused expression, shrugging as he turned his attention back to the pair.

“You seek a treasure of many legends, Deowons.” His Captain stared back quietly. She was right, that is the treasure they were after but they were pirates, it could have been a lucky guess.

“The spirits seem to think you are worthy of, shall I say, a hint?” Her high pitched voice sang, smiling with barely any teeth in her mouth.

“How do I know you aren’t just playin games? An old bat like you is probably bored out of her mind.” Suddenly she gripped his vest pulling him to her with more strength than anyone thought she had. The crew twitched, waiting. She was whispering something into his ear.

He pulled away startled, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“H-how did you know that?” He said, voice shaking. She smiled again.

“Would you like to hear what I have to say now?” His Captain hesitated, but eventually gave a stiff nod.

“Rocks that mimic razors, clouds that weep in sorrow, trees that stand like titans and sand that flows like milk. It’s empty heart is where you seek, but beware what you take, the land is weak.”

“How do you expect me to find this mystery island, I’ve never heard of such a place?” He chimes incredulously. She hums at the questions.

“You have all you need already in your possession dear Captain.”

He stares at her, brows furrowed as he stands up. Looking back at his crew with a determined face, he calls, “Let’s go men.” And with one last look at the withering woman he continues down the alleyway.

Wooyoung trails behind them, mind racing with the information. Were they really to believe this psychotic person spewing riddles in their faces?

As he passed the woman she spoke again, he stopped in his tracks at her words, seeming to be the only one who registered her talking. “Don’t forget to heed the warning.” she cackled.

He glanced back, and her cataract-ridden eyes stared into his with a close mouthed smile. His hair stood on ends, ignoring her words seemingly aimed at him, he turned around without responding.

He chuckled nervously, crazy woman.

But indeed, apparently there was some truth, at least so the captain thought, to her words. He spent weeks searching through his various maps and books, pulling in every crew member until their eyes were dry or their shift had started, Wooyoung's fingers burned with paper cuts from searching. His Captain had almost given up when he realized the most obvious map of them all. The previous captain, his father, hung an ancient map on the wall of the captain's cabin, folded to fit the ornate frame it sat in. When he took it out, there it was, an island, missing from every other map on this ship. A piece of land none of them had heard of or seen before, no name was given but drawn around the small island were sharp rocks and a messy note reminding whoever read the map to be careful.

They had drinks that night, singing songs and playing games. Wooyoung finally believes, maybe they did have something here, so he let the optimistic mood settle over him.

The journey was going to be a decent trek in territory they didn’t know as well. Three weeks, the Captain's sailing master Kwan, estimated. The trip was smooth sailing, calm seas and bright sun keeping their spirits alive. They were close now, depending on how accurate the guesstimations and maps were, they could happen upon the island at any moment.

He sat his broom down and grabbed onto the wide netting of the ratlines, hooking his feet and hands in and out as he climbed higher and higher, the wind a little more breezy the further he went. He always envied his brother who got to be up here all the time with the best view on the boat.

“Wooyoung, don’t you have something better to be doing?” He looked up with a smile, his brother was dangling his upper body off the crows nest to look down at him, his dirty blonde hair framing his face. Wooyoung didn’t respond, just continued up until he reached the large wooden bucket. Swinging a foot around to step inside. His brother looked at him with arms crossed, a brass telescope loosely hanging from his hand, “Captain will get mad if he knows you’re not doing what you’re supposed to be doing.”

Wooyoung latched an arm around Hongjoongs shoulders, jostling him playfully. “I already finished sweeping the deck, get the stick out of your butt. Aren’t you excited?” He bounced on the balls of his feet, taking in the glistening blue sea and the white fluffy clouds.

When he glanced over at his older brother he was smiling. “Yeah, I’m actually really excited.” He sighed, leaning his hands on the edge of the wood. “I’m trying not to get my hopes up though, a treasure like this could change everything for us.” Wooyoung looked at his brother lost in thought. “What would you want to do if, theoretically, we find it”

Hongjoongs smile turned sad as he turned guilt ridden eyes to Wooyoung. “You know, I didn’t think through the repercussions of my actions when I got us into this life. I was only thirteen, you were ten. I didn’t see any other options when Minsoo offered us aboard. But maybe if I had just..”

“Stop hyung. Stop it right there. Our parents were dead, we had no money, no food. Of course you took the option that provided us the basic amenities. And look around, we’re pretty good pirates and we didn’t get stuck with such a bad bunch. You’ve seen other crews and how cruel of a world this can be.” Wooyoung stood up straighter, pounding on his leather vested chest, “Look I even made it to ninteen hyung. I’d say you did a great job for us.”

Hongjoong looks back at him, a puddle of tears form at the brim of his eyes, “But I got you into this world, you’ll forever be an outlaw, you’ll forever have blood on your hands, you’ll never have a normal life. Maybe if I had just figured something out we could be on solid ground right now, married with kids and a decent job, plowing our garden instead of throwing fish guts overboard. Only worrying about stupid everyday life stuff, not sleeping with one eye open at the constant fear of death by ambush or the raging unpredictable sea we are forced to trust. ” The puddles turned into streams as they cascaded down Hongjoongs face.

Wooyoung stepped forward, placing a solid hand on his brothers shoulder. “Hyung, I promise you I am as happy as I could be, this is all I know, this is our life.” Hongjoong looked down, nodding. “Is that what you want to do with our cut of the treasure? Go live a life on land?”

“It was a selfish thought. It’d be impossible anyways.”

He squeezed his brother's shoulder and forced him to make eye contact. “Hyung, nothing is impossible if we find that treasure. I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, we’ll leave this life. All we have to do is find somewhere where we aren’t, well, wanted of course. We’re sailing to an unknown island hyung! There are so many places out there that we’ve never even heard of, places where no one has ever seen our face before. We can do it. I’m sure we could convince captain, we’re basically his children.”

“Wooyoung…” Hongjoong stared back with his wide eyes, they held doubt. Wooyoung wouldn’t allow it, Hongjoong has taken care of him his whole life. He would do anything to repay his brother for everything he’s done, he’s his only family, the one he loves the most. If living on land is what would make him the happiest so fuckin be it, his heart aches that these were the constant thoughts running around his brothers head.

He’ll do anything.

He held his pinky finger out.

Hongjoong laughed wetly through his tearing eyes.

“What are you-“

“I promise you hyung, that if we find that treasure, I will do everything in my power to get us out of this life and back on solid ground.”

“You don’t have to-“

“Hyung.” He stared sternly at his brother, finger still outstretched. A small smile slowly formed on his brother's face as he glanced down at his finger. Eventually, he raised his own and hooked them together.

They looked at each other, knowing smiles plastered on both their faces. The dreams and thoughts of what could be floating around their heads.

“You know I’M the older brother right?” Hongjoong stated with a laugh, shoving Wooyoung playfully. He opened his mouth to respond when something wet hit his cheek.

“Huh?” He looked up, gray clouds were quickly moving closer, putting a curtain of shadow over the sea and their ship at a jarring speed.

“What the hell?” His brother also looked up into the sky, heavy rain drops started to slowly fall down in greater numbers. The deck was filled with confused chatter, as the boat rocked just a little harder with the mysterious weather. Hongjoong pulled his telescope to full length, and he watched as his brother brought it to his eye, gazing through the new rain into the sea. A quiet gasp left his brother's mouth.

“Hyung what? What are you seeing?” Wooyoung looked out but the wall of rain was making it hard for him to focus on anything.

Hongjoong swung around, damp hair slapping him in the face. He leaned over the crows nest and yelled, “AY!!! EVERYONE GET YOUR LAND LEGS ON BECAUSE I SEE OUR DESTINATION!!”

It was absolute chaos after this, Captain Jun came out, yelling orders as he held on tight to the wheel. Confirming what Hongjoong was seeing was absolutely real and navigating the now rocky seas. Wooyoung is slinging the heavy rope around to un coil it, preparing the anchor for when it needs to be lowered. He swayed back and forth with the boat, worn shoes providing little grip on the water soaked deck.

“Wooyoung! Come help me hoist the outer sails!” JaKyung yelled, a stocky bald man who heavily resembled a wet rat at the current moment. Wooyoung threw down the ropes, stumbling into the wooden mast as he joined the four other men currently heaving the strung rope back to pull the sails taunts. He grunts as the rope tries to slip through his fingers, burning his skin, but he holds on, yanking the frayed material back with all his strength. Once he has enough slack he walks back, the other men following as he makes it to the wooden pole, he walks around, twisting and knotting the taut rope.

He’s breathing heavily, the rain keeps pouring and he watches as men are attempting to throw the collecting water off the deck with buckets.

“SET THE ANCHOR WE NEED TO SLOW, THE WIND IS IN THE PERFECT SPOT!” Wooyoung hears the command and runs to his previous job, grabbing the rope to make sure there's enough slack. The other crew members who also heard the call run over, teamwork already in perfect tandem as they help him lift the heavy anchor. Grunts ring out and muscles strain as they heave it over the side of the rocking vessel. Breathing heavy they run to the other side doing the same, out of breath with water clogged lungs as the rain continues to downpour. The ship evens out, and the wind catches perfectly as they ride the foaming waves.

He can see it now, the island in the distance. Sharp rocks jut out, dark and ridged. Wooyoung knows they can't get much closer in fear of destroying their ship, but he can see a beach, nestled precariously in between the jagged rocks. Sand as white as... milk. Then he realizes with no uncertainty, this must be the place. He looks to the sky, the clouds are weeping. The rocks surrounding the island, sharp as razors. Sand white as milk. This has to be the place, tall green foliage protrudes up in the distance. He smiles, water pouring down his face. This is really it.

Wooyoung and six other men including the Captain were chosen to go to the island. They were lowered to the flowing sea in their pinnacle, oars in hand. He looked up with one last smile to his brother waving from the crows nest. Then they were off, arms cramping with the constant rowing, clothes soaked from the sea and the rain, throat sore from the constant chant of “One, Two” to keep everyone in synch. After one close call of the crew narrowly missing a camouflaged rock they were breathlessly coasting into the sand. The men crawl out of the boat, water still up to their hips and pull the boat ashore.

“We need to head east. If my assumptions are correct, we should be looking for some sort of cave, we need to head the opposite way of the trees.” No one fought the Captain on his instructions, so they began to treg through the wet sand, it soon turned into dark mud as they got further from the beach, their boots sinking in with a disgusting squelch. Thankfully the rain is only a light trickle now and the wind has slowed down enough to where Wooyoung no longer feels like he’s going to be blown over.

They walk for an hour when sudden change in the environment is obvious, dead and dried plants laying withered on the ground, no more chirps of insects to be heard, an eerie silence hangs in the air without the white noise of nature.

“Captain! Over there!” Hyo says, pointing to a rocky formation in the distance. They speed up stomping on the dead and quiet earth in a hurry. Wooyoung stands in awe as they approach the ominous entrance. Rocks sharper than those surround the island spike out at all different angles, curving to make a hole ten feet high and twenty feet long. It’s dark, and he wonders how they’re going to see if they attempt to go inside. He pulls out his small telescope, gazing inside to see if there was truly no light source within.

“It’s too wet to make any sort of fire sir. What are we supposed to do? It’s too dark.” Youngnam, a middle aged crew member with too many scars to count questions. Their Captain stands staring, hands on his hips, dark beard twitching in contemplation.

“Wooyoung.” Quickly all eyes are on him. His Captain stares at him.

“You’re the youngest of us all, think your fresh eye could adjust enough to scope out the cave?” He looks into the cave again, the childish part of him is quaking. It’s annoying considering he’s seen so much worse than a stupid dark cave. They’re actually putting trust in him to do this thing. So he takes a deep breath and gives a stern nod, “Of course Captain.”

Wooyoung bends down and grabs an abandoned stick to help guide him and make sure he doesn’t fall into some random hole. He steps into the cave, it smells musky and rotten, his lip curls up subconsciously at the onslaught. It’s dark but the light carries for a little bit. The walls are just as sharp on the inside as they are on the outside, like knives warning him not to go any further. But he does. His eyes begin to adjust a bit, the entrance getting further and further. The sound of water droplets smacking against the floor is somewhere in the distance. He puts his hand on the hilt of his sword and the other on the handle of his pistol. He goes through a list of possible animals that would love a place like this and that would also love a meaty human meal.

It’s been about five minutes when his foot connects with something that apparently his stick had missed. He blinks rapidly trying to adjust his vision to see what it is, he puts a hand out in front of him and connects with nothing. Wooyoung crouches down, then he can see something lighter in color. Hopefully not an animal because his hand is still intact. He leans closer, reaching his hand out.

It makes contact with something smooth and...and...bone like. He rips his hand back, letting out a gasp as he jumps back. He can hear the questioning calls of his crew members in the distance, but he shakes his head. It’s a skeleton, it’s just a skeleton. Not like he hasn't seen dead bodies before. Probably just some sad sack that got lost and died in here from the elements...Yeah.

He leans back in and tries to observe the body, it has cloth hanging from its bony clavicles, torn and old. Dark pants and an oddly shiny buckle that sits idly on the once fleshy bones. Then Wooyoung realizes something. The body’s leaning on an object. He blinks again, willing his eyes to let him see just a little better. When he reaches past the body his hand meets wood. He takes both his hands now, trying to judge the size and dimensions.

He sucks in a deep breath. It’s a wooden chest. His heart starts racing. Did he find it? He feels around looking for a handle on the side and tries to pull. It was heavy, he tugs a few times before it starts to move. He hears the clattering of the bones drop to the floor but can’t really care in the moment. He did it, his ticket. His and Hongjoongs ticket to the life his brother wanted. He’s giddy and he drags the chest over the bumpy floor. He feels like his shoulder might pop out of place but he’s too happy to mind.  
He starts to see the light of the grey and cloudy outside. Wooyoung hears the men chatter about the noise coming from the cave. He pulls harder.

“Holy shit.”  
“Did he really find something in there?”  
“It can’t be..”

Wooyoung turns around, chest still angled in his hand and sweat beading down his face. He smiles as he meets the wide eyed crew members. His Captain's mouth is hung open as he rushes over to Wooyoung and the chest before he fully pulls it out of the cave.

“Set it down, set it down.” He says. Wooyoung obeys, setting the wooden chest down with a thud. He steps back, watching his Captain get to his knees and ghost his gloved hands over the present. Everyone else gathers around, waiting with baited breath.

His captain pulled a heavy dagger from his booth, sloting it into the iron lock that hung heavily on the front. He twisted and turned the knife like the expert that he was at breaking into things. A few more seconds and there was a click. No one blinked as he unhooked the lock.

Then, he opened it. The hinged creaked and the wood groans. A gust of wind punched through them as they looked in wonder at a mound of huge perfectly cut jewels, they sparkle and shine even in the dim lights. Jewels as big as his fist, god they must be worth so much money. Jewels of gold, of green, of blue, of purple, and one huge and dazzling ruby, red as a cherry that sat on top. They were hypnotizing. He can’t believe they found it, this is going to change everything.

He looked to his Captain, expecting to see just as much excitement on his face as the rest of the crew practically jumping up and down. Itching to touch. But that’s not what he found, his Captain's face was almost... scared. His eyes were wide as saucers, brimmed with tears, his chin shook. Wooyoung followed his gaze. He was looking at the underside of the lid. He furrowed his brow, there was texts and symbols but Wooyoung understood none of it. A language he had never seen before, seemingly written in red liquid. “Captain, what’s wrong? What does it say?” he asks.

Everyone went quiet, all now realizing their Captain was acting strange. He shook his head, black beaded hair swinging harshly. “Wooyoung, put it back.”

“Huh?” There was an uproar of complaints and cusses, not understanding the baffling things their Captain was saying.

“Are you crazy Captain?”  
“This could set us up for the rest of our lives?”  
“Why arern’t we taking it that’s fucking ridiculous.”  
“Fuck that!”  
“Oiii! This is a joke right?”

“Captain, what’s going on?” He steps forward but his Captains hand shoots out, stopping him from moving forward. “Don’t get to close while it’s open.” He pauses, “It’s cursed.”

Everyone goes quiet. Wooyoung shakes his head, no, he can’t be serious. Do curses even exist? This is our golden ticket and he just wants to put it back in this musty damp cave for someone else to find it?

“But Captain-”

No buts, this language is ancient Kojiin, one of the oldest languages on earth, specifically only used in the darkest of magic and curses. I-”

“How do you know what it says then? Maybe it’s just a list of all the things in the chest!” One of the crew members offered. Wooyoung was thinking the same thing, if it’s so ancient how can he read it?

“My father taught me Kojiin, he’s from the region it originated in.” He sighs, “This is no joke.”

“What does it say?” Wooyoung asks, far too curious about this probably non existent curse. They can’t just leave this treasure here, they can’t. He has to bring it back for Hongjoong, this isn't fair. Over some silly superstitions… he’s always respected his captain but this, this is too much.

“It says, that if anyone takes the heart of this treasure, their own will rot, along with everything it beats for.”

Wooyoung sighs, this stupid sentence is enough reason to not take the treasure? “We’ve looked for so long though.” He says, meeting his captain's eyes. The elder man shook his head with a sympathetic expression. “That’s just the way of our life Wooyoung. We may pillage, we may steal, we may kill, but there are things out there that you can’t even begin to comprehend. Things that no mind can grasp until every notion it knows has been completely torn down.” Wooyoung can feel his face heating up, being talked to like a child, like he knows nothing. He shifts from one foot to the other, listening.

“We’ll move on to greater and better treasures. This isn’t the only treasure out here. Got it?” His captain broke eye contact, twisting his head around to stare just as intensely at the rest of the crew, all wearing matching frustrated and defeated faces. They nod back stiffly.

He watches the captain's gloved hands lower the lid back down silently, he picks up the iron lock, sliding it in and clicking it back into place. “Take it back.” The air is thick and strained as Wooyoung walks up to the chest and begins to drag it back into the damp dark cave.

This is just crazy! How can his captain hold so much trust and power in a stupid sentence some idiot probably wrote on the chest just to scare people off. They’re literally falling for that exact ploy! He was so serious though, Wooyoung can’t think of one thing to say to his captain to convince him the curse isn’t real. He needs this treasure. Then it hit him. He looked back, he could no longer see the crew and the light was only barely providing any illumination any more.

He quietly set the chest down and pulled out his own dagger from his boot. He wasn’t an expert locksmith like their captain but he’d learned a few tricks over the years. He just had to be quick. So he went to work, wrigiling the dagger back and forth while he jiggled the curved portion of the lock, his heart was racing and his palms were beginning to sweat as time seemed to be going too quickly and him too slowly.

CLICK.

He let out a breath he’d been holding, quietly sliding the lock out and opening the lid. He gawks the pile of jewels, only a little less impressive in the now dim lighting. There was one that called to him, the same one that called to him the first time he looked at the contents of the chest. The bright red ruby sitting beautifully on top of the pile, it almost glows from within it’s so mesmerizing. He reaches his hand out, ghosting over the jewel. He’s hesitating and he doesn’t get it, the curse doesn't exist right? Things like that DON’t exist! He takes a deep breath and snatches the ruby off the top of the pile. Squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation for perhaps lighting to strike him, or maybe his hand to melt off.

But he’s fine.

He’s fine!

He looks down at the ruby, it’s radius the same size as his palm. A small chuckle bubbles out of his throat as he smiles down at the gem. He knew there wasn't a curse. This is perfect.

He slides the heavy stone into his side bag. Quickly shutting the chest and re hooking the lock. Wooyoung hurriedly drags the chest back to his skeleton mate, trying to make up for his lost time that could, god forbid, seem suspicious.

He walks through the darkness, the weight of the ruby heavy in his pocket. He’ll show the captain that there’s no curse. He’ll wait just long enough so that they aren't too far away, but that just enough time has passed to prove to his captain that the treasure has no dark magic attached to it. Then, he’ll reveal the ruby and they'll go collect the rest of the treasure again! Wooyoung is bouncing he's so excited, he can do this. Him and his brother will have enough jewels to buy a whole plot of land and live comfortably for a long time. The light of the tunnel starts to seep back into the darkness. He slows down, morphing his face back into sad frustration as not to give anything away.

He joins the other crew as they start to trek back across the island, Inho patting him on the back in sympathy. There was a crack of thunder as they reached the beach and the trickle of rain turned back into a heavy shower as they gathered “empty handed” back into their small boat. It took twice as long to make it back to the violently rocking ship, their small vessel almost toppling over a few times in the process.

Everyone grunted as they got to the ship tying the small boat off and crawling up the knotted rope. Wet and slippery, his clothes stick to him in all the wrong ways. He hits the wood of the deck, helping the others crawl over the side of the ship.

The outcome is obvious, and he doesn't have the heart to look up to the crows nest to see his brother looking down in disappointment. Wooyoung can’t tell him yet, he can’t risk his brothers rule abiding personality at what he’s done. He’ll thank him later.

For now, they have to get out of the storm, six men heave and ho, yanking the frayed rope up to suspend the small boat to the side of the ship. Then he’s preoccupied, hoisting sails and throwing buckets of water back into the foaming depths of the ocean. The captain stands at the wheel, yelling order after order to keep the Aurora in one piece.

Wooyoung is out of breath, his hands shake from the constant yanking of ropes and his body shivers from the damp clothes as the sun begins to set on the horizon. Thankfully the rain has halted and the seas have become more of a lull rather than a hurricane. He sits down on a ledge and rips his soaked boots off, letting the cool night breeze dry his pruned feet.

“Maybe next time huh.” Wooyoung jumps at the voice, looking over at Hongjoong standing beside him. He looks down, worried about revealing anything to him. It seems his brother took the gesture as guilt and perhaps sadness at not fulfilling the task. He cuddles up next to him on the ledge and wraps two soaked arms around his shoulders, the warmth welcome and comforting. “Don’t be sad Woo. One day yeah?” He meets his brother's eyes, giving him a small smile and a nod. “How about a non cursed one as well huh?” Wooyoung laughs, the stone heavy in his pocket still. “Deal.” he says.

Once the moon had risen and the stars shone, Wooyoung took his leave to sleep. Walking below deck he removes his wet clothes and crawls into his hammock. Keeping his side bag close to his chest. The swaying of the ocean and his worn out muscles quickly lulled him to sleep.

\--

His head, oh god his head.

Everything's black, everything is…

Wooyoung sits up with a gasp, looking around quickly. “Ugh” he grips his head, rubbing his temples to relieve some of the pain. His mouth is dry. So dry. Swinging his legs over the hammock his bare feet hit the ground. He sways on his feet a little, feeling oddly unbalanced like he’s just stepped foot on land after months at sea. He grabs on to his hammock, attempting some sort of balance.

That's when he sees himself. Still laying in the hammock, mouth slightly a jar and lavender hair frazzled by the netting of his bed. “What the hell.” He looks around, nobody else is in their hammock. He can’t hear the shuffling of feet above the deck or the constant swish of the waves crashing against the vessel . Wooyoung takes a step forward, observing the odd silence.

Everything seems to be in place, the cannons, the boxes, him. He walks towards the ladder to get up to the deck when he sees the most precarious thing… a mirror. A large full length mirror hangs on the long wall of the ship. It’s border is ornate and silver, an object only fit for the captain's cabin...not...here. He pads barefooted over to the object.

It’s been a while since he’s looked at himself in such a clear reflection. He tilts his head, he’s still missing his shirt, his lean tan stomach on display. He runs his hand over a few of the scars he obtained from various sword fights, fun ones and not so fun ones. His hair is getting long again, the lavender locks falling heavily in his face. He’ll need to start tying it up again soon. He looks at his jawline that sharpens a little more every time he sees himself and pokes at the prominent vein that always wants to stand out on his neck. Wooyoung steps closer, he stares into his eyes, his usual coffee brown, he looks at his mouth and he’s….smiling…

But Wooyoung isn’t smiling. Why is the mirror smiling? He looks back up at the reflection of his eyes and he jumps back. They’re black, all of them, not an ounce of white remains. Dark orbs of tar stare back at him.

It’s him but it’s not him. His once tan skin now appears ashy and sullen, his cheeks more hollow, dark circles of black lay prominently under the terrifying eyes, he looks sick.

Wooyoung looks down. He’s… not that… his skin is the same. He brings a hand up to his mouth, confirming he isn't smiling. He looks back at the mirror. His hand still held up to his face. His reflection has both arms limply by it’s side.

Smiling.

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he looks at the reflection, staring unblinkingly back at him.

“This is all your fault.” It was his voice, raspy and broken, but it came out of the smiling mouth across from him. Wooyoung furrows his brow. “What’s my fault?”

His reflection throws his head back and cackles, an echoing sound that vibrates his ear drum.

“You should have listened. You wanted to be selfish, you wanted to think that you knew better didn’t you!?”

“No, no I-”

A blood curdling scream sounds from above on the deck. The reflection laughs again, meeting his eyes. “It’s begun.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!” He shouts.

The screaming above deck has turned into a violent gargle. He pulls his gaze away from the mirror, heart pounding. He runs to the ladder, quickly crawling up the steps. When he get to the deck it’s eerie, the sea is completely still as if the ship is sitting on top of a newly shined piece of glass. Grey clouds hang in the sky, non moving. He registers the gargles again, looking around, there’s no one.

Then he sees him, Jakyung, standing by the ledge, a cord of rope tightly wrapped around his throat. The rope attached to the anchor. It’s pulling it tighter and tighter, simultaneously tearing his skin apart as the anchor wound around his neck falls further down the side of the ship.

His face is turning purple and blood is soaking the top of his shirt. Desperate hands attempt to stop the rope, to pull it from his skin.

Wooyoung runs, he runs until he hits an invisible force. He’s only a few feet from Jakyung. He can help! He pounds his fists on the invisible wall.

“Jakyung! I’m coming! Hold on!!” He moves side to side, trying to find a space that would allow him to get to his crew mate. But he finds nothing, so he watches as the plump bearded man falls to his knees, blood soaking the rope and the whole front of his shirt, the light behind his eyes dim.

“No!!” Wooyoung screams, clawing at the invisible force. “Jakyung!!”

Suddenly he’s sitting up in bed, gasping for air as sweat drips down his face. He looks around, he listens. The other day crew mates are in their hammocks, snoring, drooling. He can hear the patter of boots moving on the deck and the waves crashing against the ship. It was just a dream. He lets out another long breath. It was just a dream.

Wooyoung couldn’t get back to sleep after that, the image of Jakyung dying to clear in his head. He heads up to the upper deck to start his day. The sun just beginning to rise. The rest of the day crew wake up soon thereafter, starting to clean the ship from the harsh sea the day before.

The dream still haunts him, and he thinks of the red gem sitting in his pocket still. It couldn't be. He watches Jakyung work from the upper deck, he was part of the original crew when he and Hongjoong first joined the crew. He looks different now, much more body hair and a few extra pounds, but life on the sea will do that to people. He taught him how to tie down and hoist sails, singing him a fun song to remember the steps. He was always a bit grouchy, but Wooyoung soon realized that that was just him and it became endering after a while.

Wooyoung is on the upper deck throwing seaweed back into the ocean when he hears Jakyung's voice speak up. “God the sea did a number on the anchor’s rope, no one at night could fix this shit?” Wooyoung's head snapped to look at the man speaking, he stood in the pile of twisted cord holding it up with a disdainful look as he observed the mess.

No, it’s just a coincidence. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Suddenly a sickening crack of wood is heard and wooyoung watches in slow motion as the anchor supports crack and the iron object plummets over the side of the ship, pulling the rope at such a quick speed no one could have ran over fast enough. He watches as Jakyungs eyes widen so the rope coils quickly out of his hand, perfectly standing in the center of a loop that pulls taunt around his throat. Winding and squeezing and cutting. The crew is in uproar, screaming and running over to him trying to grab on to the rope slicing their mates throat. Wooyoung stands frozen. No. It can’t be. The same gargling in his dream comes from Jakyungs throat as the blood gushes out of his neck. No one is quick enough to stop the inevitable. It happened so much slower in his dream.

No, no.

This has to be a dream.

This isn't real, this can’t be real.  
He squeezes his eyes shut. Wake up. Wake up! He opens his eyes and he’s still here. Standing with seaweed limply held in his hand as ten men are crowding around Jakyung to stop the rope. They’re too late.

They hadn’t had a death, let alone such a violent one in over a year. Wooyoung went through the motions with the crew. He was numb, not completely believing what had just transpired. They wrapped Jakyung in his hammock along with two cannonballs and sent him off to the dark depths of the sea. Two shots fired out of every crew member's pistol, an ear ringing sound. His brother stood beside him, puffy eyes and a sad face. The mood solom and dark.

That night when he crawled into his hammock, the gem sat heavier in his pocket.

Here he was again in this quiet empty ship his sleeping form lay on his bed, and there once again stood his morphed reflection in the mirror.

“What, are you surprised? I told you it was all your fault.” The smiling twin spoke.

“It was just a coincidence.” He heard himself say.

The reflection cackled again, but said no words.

Wooyoung heard rustling coming from the deck.

No…

He runs to the deck.

He looks up, Youngnam, Inho and Dongho sit atop the wooden cylinder that holds the mainsail, they’re attempting to tie it back into place. Pulling on the thick fabric and gathering it up.  
Wooyoung's heart picks up speed “Guys be careful up there!” He shouts, they don’t respond, nor act like he’s even there.

He watches as a particularly strong gust of wind comes out of nowhere, Dongho’s knee slips at the justle of fabric and he loses his balance, falling forward with no way to hold on. Wooyoung screams. Inho grabs his ankle and for a millisecond he thinks everything will be okay. But the only outcome is that Inho comes tumbling after him. The shift and pull of the weight on the wooden beam throws Youngnam back and Wooyoung screams again as they all fall over thirty feet to the deck, three sickening cracks ringing out on the silent ship.

He wakes up, once again gasping for breath, sweat soaking his shirt. He shakes his head. “No, no no.” He looks around, he must be one of the last ones up, all the other hammocks are empty but he can hear the clatter of men walking on deck. He quickly dresses, he needs to see them. Needs to make sure they're okay. It can’t possibly happen again.

He scrambles up to the deck, looking around frantically. Chunghee grips his shoulder, a pipe hanging out of his mouth. “Woah there kid. You’re right on time don’t worry.” He laughs light heartedly. Wooyoung slows down, he’s right. Yesterday was just a coincidence, he needs to calm down. He smiles tightly back at Chunghee, giving him a nod. A strong gust of wind sweeps through them, oh no.

“The hell.” The other man says looking around.

Suddenly there’s loud voices, all mixed together, none really making sense. Wooyoung looks over just in time to see the three men tumble off the sail. Landing with a crack, limbs twisted, necks bent at all the wrong angles. Wooyoung is shaking as he watches the chaos, the crew close by bending down trying to check on the obviously dead men. Chunghee removes his hands and runs over to the group. His captain crouches down beside the men yelling to get the doctor.  
Wooyoung's mouth hangs open, silent tears falling down his face. He looks up, his brother staring back at him with shock, tears mirroring his own.

Wooyoung lays in his hammock that night, hands still shaking. Four deaths in two days is a lot to take in. Especially after having to witness it all twice, this situation can’t be real. He touches the stone in his bag, feeling the sharp outline of the ruby. It has to be coincidence.

It has to be.

So why doesn’t he want to close his eyes, why does he fear his dreams. Fears himself in his dreams. But his eyes are heavy, and the last thing that crosses his mind before he drifts off is the old crohn's call to heed the warning.

There he is again, smiling. Wooyoung walks up to the mirror, unexplainable anger boiling out of him.

“This isn’t real!” His reflection, looks back with a smile.

“It is, and it’s all your fault Wooyoung. You knew the consequences.”

“The consequences for what!” He pounds his fist on the mirror.

His reflection puts his hand into his pocket and Wooyoung watches as he pulls out the large red ruby.

“If anyone takes the heart of this treasure, their own will rot, along with everything it beats for.” His reflection spoke, but it was his captain's voice that came out.

“What does that even mean! The curse isn’t real!” His reflection tilts its head, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that Wooyoung? Seems pretty real to me. You get to suffer as you watch everyone you love die before your eyes. Everything your heart...beats for.” Wooyoung's chest tightens as tears start to fall in frustration. “No! The curse it-it isn't real.” He shakes his head backing up from the mirror. “No, it can’t be. It can’t.”

There’s commotion above deck again, he doesn’t want to see. He doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to know who’s next. This isn’t real, this just his imagination. His body starts to move, “No!” he screams, trying to stop moving, but it’s as if a rope is wrapped around him and he’s being pulled forward. As if he’s a puppet his arms climb the ladder. “I don’t want to see! No!”

Hot tears fall down as he emerges on the deck. Minsoo, Chunghee, Hechul, Jae, Siu and Taewon are on the deck running around. Why are there so many of them, this can’t be right. Not Minsoo, not the man that offered them a place on this ship he now calls home.

No no no no no.

They run around as if they’re avoiding things, swinging their swords as if fighting someone. Wooyoung see’s the back of Minsoo, a hole suddenly appearing as blood soaks down his back. He grunts, holding his stomach. “Minsoo!!!” Wooyoung calls out, falling to his knees as he watches the rest of the crew begin to bleed as if shot or punctured by an invisible force. His chest wracked with sobs. “No, this isn’t right. This isn’t real.”

“Wooyoung!” He looks around sniffing the snot running down his face. There’s no one around besides the dead bodies of his sea brothers.

“Wooyoung!!” His name is being said more frantically now. He stands up, spinning on his heels.

“WOOYOUNG!” Suddenly he’s back in his hammock, the once dead Taewon looking down at him with crazed eyes. “Get up we’re getting ambushed!”

“We’re what?!” Taewon doesn’t respond, instead running up to the deck with fever. Wooyoung can hear the screams and yells from above. Swords beginning to clank into each other and pistols popping off. He quickly throws his clothes on, dread already setting deep into his gut. He rubs his face as he runs up to the deck. A bullet immediately flying past his shoulder once he emerges.

He falls to the ground looking around, a large ship from a nation he’d never heard of before floats beside them, their hooks attached to the side of their own. Men in purple uniforms are on their deck. Fighting hand and tooth for whatever fucking reason. And quite frankly the reason doesn’t really matter right now.

A sword sinks into the ground just in front of his face. He quickly stands up just in time for the owner to yank the sword out. A pale man with blonde hair stares back, jabbing his sword in Wooyoung's direction. He dodges, pulling his own sword from his sheath, and does a dance with the other man till he ultimately sinks his sword into the gut of the man. Watching the shock travel through his eyes until the light dies out.

It’s a while of this, Wooyoung and the crew fighting. Blood covers the deck from dead bodies and deep wounds and Wooyoung doesn't have the guts to look around to see if his dream had come true. His arm stings, a particularly annoying soldier that got a little too close for comfort before Wooyoung could finish him off.

He stumbles on his feet as he hears and feels the cannons shoot out of their ship, landing easily in the latter. The remaining crew of the purple soldiers scream as this ship starts to crumble. Wooyoung and a few others collectively pull the grappling hook out of this side. Orange and smoke rages up into the air as a fire begins to set the ship ablaze.

They drift away, everyone still in a state of panic and shock. Wooyoung looks around, searching for his brother’s face.

“Wooyoung!” He spins around, his brother trying to find him too. He embraces Hongjoong, breathing in deep that at least he was okay. “Woo are you okay? Your shirt.” Wooyoung pulls back glancing over at his upper arm where he knows a sword grazed him. His shirt was bloodied and cut but...there was no wound.

“Men, gather around.” Their captains voice rang out, him and Hongjoong gather with the other crew members, pushing through the throngs of men. Lying on the floor by their captains feet are six bodies. All six that died in his dream. His lip shook, he tried to hold back his tears, trying not to cry like the child everyone thought he was. He heard his brother whisper Minsoos name beside him, his heart aches.

“We will send them off, then we will clean and repair.” His captain's voice was steady, but Wooyoung knew he was affected. His arms were placed stiffly behind his back as he looked to his remaining crew. “I worry I have brought whatever bad luck we seem to be going through upon us.” Wooyoung's heart picked up pace. No, the captain can’t possibly be blaming himself.

“Death is a way of life for us pirates but this, this is unnatural.” The air was heavy. “Stay safe gentlemen and watch your backs. We’ll reroute to Creswick today, to gather supplies for repair.”

Wooyoung spent the day scrubbing the deck lost in thought as he washed away the blood. If this was his fault, which, it’s ridiculous. It’s crazy. There has to be a way to fix it. There has to.

“I’ll put the stone back.” He says to his reflection in his dream that night. His reflection crosses his arms, smile plastered on its face.

“It’s too late for that. The second you touched that stone the curse was released.”

“It can’t be.” He gets down on both his knees, pleading the mirror to have mercy on him “Please, I can fix this! I can!” His reflection shook his head.

“It’s your fault.”

So it goes on, he falls asleep and watches another crew member or handful of them die a gruesome death, wakes up and has to experience it again, and again and again.

Over half the crew was dead now, the captain talking about going to see a witch when they get to Creswick, to see what he did wrong. But he didn't do anything wrong! It was Wooyoung!

It was him.

The stupid gem reminding him every second of everyday that he took it. That it’s his fault. There are too many deaths for this to be a coincidence.

He’s too scared, too big of a coward to tell the captain what he’d done. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The curse wasn’t supposed to exist.

His dark circles are stark against his skin. Even when he tries to stay awake, he’ll always drift off on accident, always meeting his reflection and always seeing another death, no matter if he slept for an hour or five.

He’s terrified that when he closes his eyes he’ll see his brother, he doesn’t want to think of the death of his only true family.

But that’s how he broke this night, his eyes were dry, too many tears cried, too much guilt eating him from within. He had laid in his hammock, but he was scared, too scared. So he padded out to the quiet deck, looking up at the darkened sky. Bright stars shining down. He crawled up the ratlines with grace, his heart pounding for comfort.

When he crawled in, his brother looked over at him, surprise in his gaze. “Woo, what are you doing up?” his brother's pure and kind face stares back at the monster he had become, the monster that will ultimately lead to his death if things keep going this way.

Somehow his dry eyes begin to cry again, falling to his knees. He grips onto his brother's legs, holding on for dear life. Just needing the warmth, just needing the comfort. He feels Hongjoongs hand weave in and out of his hair. “Woo, what’s wrong?” He opens his mouth but all that come out are choked sobs, his chest is aching, his face burning up. He doesn’t want this stuff to happen anymore. It can’t be real.

“Woo. Woo tell me what's going on. I’m worried.”

Wooyoung sniffles, tears still streaming down his face. “I-I messed up. I d-don’t want you to die.”

He feels Hongjoong shift, pulling Wooyoung back so he can get down on his knees to meet his brother's eyes. “I’m not gonna die Woo. How did you mess up? Talk to me.” Through his blurry eye’s he can see the concern plastered on his brother's face.

“You are, that’s what he tells me. I messed up. I messed up. I messed up. It’s all my fault! Mine mine mine.” He’s frantic now, he thinks every ounce of sanity he had left has left his body. He shakes his head, yanking at his hair.

“Wooyoung! What did you do? I don’t understand!” Hongjoongs tone is matching his own, louder and desperate. He grabs Wooyoungs shoulders, trying to hold him still as tears continue flowing down.

“I took it! I took a ruby!” He watches as his brother registers what he’s telling him. Confusion to shock to sadness.

“I- I didn’t t-think curses were real b-but everyone I love i-is dying. And I don’t want you t-to die. I CAN’T lose you. But h-he s-said t-that I can’t put it b-back and that it’s m-my fault because i-it is. I j-just wanted to prove that the chest wasn’t c-cursed so we’d have enough money t-to go live on l-land. But everyone is DYING and it’s my fault and I d-don’t know what to do!” He takes a deep breath, trying to catch his breath. It feels like an elephant is sitting on his chest. He crawls closer to Hongjoong, not wanting to see how disappointed he may look and laid his head in his brother’s lap, holding on tight. Hoping that maybe tomorrow all this would just be a dream.

⚓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ comments cure my acne ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ✎
> 
> ✧･ﾟ:* Here's the next chapter *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> _NOTES ABOUT THE UNIVERSE:_
> 
> ✧ In this universe, the only characters who are real that will be included are ATEEZ members, any other names used are purely coincidental, unless I state otherwise. 
> 
> ✧ There are many countries and languages I also mention, they are all completely made up besides the obvious, Korean and English. 
> 
> ✧ This universe is a mash up of England / Spain society in the Golden age of piracy but, in Korea and other made up countries, this is not suppose to be the Joseon dynasty.
> 
> ✧ I use shillings as currency in this story, it's easier to think about $1 = 1 shilling. Even though that is not historically correct. I suppose I could use the word dollar but shilling just makes me happier.
> 
> ✧ There _will_ be period accurate alcohol and tobacco usage in this story. 
> 
> ✧ Last thing, ocean and sea are different things but I use them interchangeably. Because I'm making up this universe and I need more words to describe things.
> 
> [ breath ]
> 
> ♫ Asymptote - Akira Kosemura ♫
> 
> ✧･ﾟ:* ENJOY *:･ﾟ✧
> 
> ✎

⚓

San walked into the great hall, officers flanking him on either side. His collar was suddenly a bit itchy and his new shoes a little too tight. A red velvet carpet was rolled out leading to his King who sat regally on his golden throne, the room empty besides the King, him and the few guards keeping an eye on them. 

When he was told he was to have a private meeting with the King he almost vomited he was so nervous. He’d only gotten back to shore a few days prior from his naval ship duty as first mate. Sailing across the coasts and borders to make sure no enemy ships or pirates had any bright ideas. 

It was a relatively calm couple of months, he spent his time drawing and redrawing the coastal view, honing his cartographing skills even more. Thankful no pirate ships had a death wish in attacking a royal naval ship this time around.

“Ah Sergeant Choi! Come come, I’ve been waiting.” The king spoke, his heavy beard blending in with the dark fur coat he donned. San walked forward, velvet soft under his shined shoes. 

He stopped in front of his king, bending forward in a bow. “It’s a pleasure to meet you your highness.”

“Oh likewise, I’ve heard many good things about you.” San can feel his face heating up at the compliment. “Thank you sir.”

“I’m sure you’re very curious as to why I’ve called you here today.”

He nodded, “Yes your highness.”

“One of our vessels was attacked a week ago.” His eyes widened, was he to be reprimanded for not coming to the aid of this ship. They got no word of an attack when they were at sea. 

“Calm your mind Sergeant Choi, it was far away from your post.” He let out a breath, relieved, although confused.

“They were attacked by a pirate ship, they captured the captain and threw the crew not caught in the fire overboard. Oddly violent considering they surrendered, but that's not the peculiar thing.”

San waited, wondering what thing a filthy pirate could do that would surprise his king. 

“They took all the books and all the maps from the cabins quarters.” San raised an eyebrow. Pirates usually don’t care about anything that could...educate them. Opting more for amo, food and boos. 

“They interrogated the captain.” Now that is peculiar. “He was questioned about information pertaining to the lost treasure of the Kojin people.” San twitched.

His king smiled “You’ve heard of it.” San looks up, “My Ancestors are from the original Kojin Islands. It’s a tale passed on through generations, more of a fairy tale than fact.”

“But you speak ancient Kojin.” Sans mouth falls open, “I- yes. My mother insisted I learn it, although it’s a dead language. How did you-”

“I have my ways Sergeant. I knew you were the perfect man for the job.”

“May I ask what job this is, your highness?”

The king claps his hands together, leaning back in his throne, “There were always whispers of this treasure, but like you said they were more fairy tales than anything else. Tales of something that can reverse time almost like…”

“The fountain of youth.” San supplies, recalling his childhood stories. 

“Exactly.”

“I don’t quite understand, I’m sorry your highness.” He wasn’t comprehending what his king was asking, to look for a treasure that only exists in stories, ancient ones at that.

“He marooned the captain of our ship. Thankfully a friendly vessel came in time to save him before the tides rose. That’s how we obtained this information of the interrogation. According to gossip, this particular captain has made this a trend, along with abnormal violence towards whoever he meets. He isn’t very fond of survivors. This pirate seems very set on gathering whatever information about the treasure he can. This gives me confidence that he knows something we do not. And that perhaps, this treasure does indeed exist.” His king pauses, his face morphing into stone, “Sergeant Choi, I want that treasure.”

“Of course your highness.” 

“Unfortunately, the only information we have on this pirate is what he’s after and that he flies a black flag with the image of a skull wearing a crown painted on it. It’d do you good to gather as much information on this pirate as you can before you set sail on friday. Just in case you cross paths. You are going after the same thing after all.” San nodded.

“Yes your highness.”

“This is your chance to prove yourself, I know you have potential. Captain Choi.” Pride swelled inside him at the title. This is what he had worked his whole life for, to finally be captain of a ship. To show he has just as much smarts as any of those other men. He may be young but he’s determined. 

\--

Turns out, this particular pirate has a reputation. He had four days to gather information about this pirate and the treasure. So he started from the bottom.

He went to the docks, going to bars that he knew fishermen and sailors alike gathered around. He made sure to wear his uniform, red and stark against the contrast of the other sea faring people in their sun bleached clothes. 

The first place he went was a bar called the Silver Salmon. He walked in, the air foggy with pipe smoke, a stench in the air of boos and unwashed hair. 

The room went quiet when eye’s started to take him in. So he pulled his shoulder back and stuck his chin out, faking an air of confidence he wasn’t sure he truly had. “I’m here looking to gather information on a pirate that flies with the flag of a skull wearing a crown.” Unimpressed gazes stared back at him as the bar wench continued to wipe down the counter with a roll of her eyes.

“What’s in it for us? No one wants to talk to the king's bitches.” A plump main with a scraggly five o’clock shadow speaks up. A chorus of “yeah!” echoed throughout the room as men slammed their fist against the rickety tables. San cleared his throat, unsurprised by this reaction. Their jealousy at his status is obvious. 

“One shilling to anyone that I deem gives me decent information.” He lets his offer hang in the air as he makes his way over to an empty table. He sits down and pulls out his leather notebook, turning to a blank page, quill in hand. He stares back at the quiet men, observing and contemplating his offer. 

He opens his satchel and pulls out a small bag of money, throwing it on the table with a heavy thunk. 

Chairs begin to screech against the floor as a handful of men make their way over to his table, standing in line with hard gazes and arms crossed.

He knows offering money is just asking for lies and deceit but he has little time, gossip and tales would be enough at this point. He cannot leave land with zero knowledge. 

“I heard the captain of that ship is seven feet tall, he crushes people's skulls with his enormous feet like they’re ants!”

“They kill anyone in their path! The only reason people know what’s going on is because of the cowards that hide on the vessels of ships they don’t completely destroy.”

“People say they have a small crew but they’re all so skilled that it works for them.”

“I heard the captain’s a woman, SUPER beautiful that’s how they’ve ambushed so many ships! People see a woman and surrender! Crazy bastards?! Can I have my shiling now?”

San sighs, writing down the words that aren’t adding up in any shape or form. He looks up at the group of men. “Does anyone know how long they’ve been on the seas? Why have we not heard about them before?” 

Multiple people begin to talk at once.

“We HAVE heard about them! You frilly little government bitches just don’t pay attention!”

“They’ve been on the seas for years!”

“But they know who to attack so no information gets out!”

“Seems like they’re getting a little risky lately. Got the king after them and all.”

“Yeah, why do yall even care now? Did they hurt one of the king's little ships?”

Laughter uproars through the bar. “They totally ambushed one of the government ships didn’t they!” 

“The BALLS they have!”

“I heard they’re from korea ya know.”

“Nah I thought they were from Subal!” One man looks to the other shaking his head.

“Noooo they’re from Tirawa!”

“Huh? I’ve never even heard of pirates from Tirawa.”

“My friend said they saw the ship at the dock of Devil's Island and he HEARD korean coming from that ship!”

“No wayyy!”

“Yes way!”

“Okay gentlemen, thank you for all the information. I’ll be taking my leave now.” Sans head was pounding at the loud nonsense chatter of the sailors. He divided out the shillings and slipped the notebook back into his satchel. 

\--

The next day he had a special trip to make, paying a carriage to take him out to the rural countryside of the royal city. 

The rolling hills and wild flowers were welcoming, nostalgia always seeping into his bones when he comes back. The small cottage moves into view, vegetables and flowers growing on either side of the wooden building, birds perched and chirping in the trees. 

A small woman with graying hair stands in the doorway, hands on her hips. A smile obvious on her face. He smiles back and waves, waiting for the clack of horse hooves to stop before jumping out. 

“Mom!” he calls, running over and squeezing the shorter women in his arms. He breaths in her hair, oranges and sunshine. Just like always. 

“My Sannie.” She says, voice muffled by his chest as she hugs him back. They pull back and smile at one another. “Come in I’ll make some tea.” 

He walks into the house, everything in the same order it had been during his childhood. She never changes a thing. He walks over to the small table and watches her crush the tea leaves and put a pot of water on the fire. 

“How was your assignment?” She asks in Kojinian, back still turned to him.

He leans his chin on his palm, “Fine, nothing happened. So I suppose in the world of naval protection that's good.” He responds in the same forign language. She laughs, her shoulders shaking. “I suppose so yes.”

“I came because I’m leaving again soon. The king has given me an assignment.” His mother gasps, turning around with the mortar still in hand. “The king?” He smiles up at her nodding.

“Well what is it? Tell me!” She walks over to the water, stirring in the leaves with a large spoon.

“He wants me to find the lost treasure of our people.” Her hand twitches and the spoon clatter to the ground.

“W-what?” She turns to him again, concern morphing her face.

“Why would he ask you to do such a thing?” She questions, bending down to pick up the utensil.

“Apparently a pirate has been determined to find it. This makes the king feel like he, with many more resources, would be able to find it first. If it exists at all.”

“What does he want with it! The treasure of eternal youth I bet! A selfish man!”

“Mom, you can’t talk ill of the king like that.” She huffs.

“And why not? Either this mission is fruitless and you look incompetant or it’s a death sentence!” San drops his gaze to the table, his mother expressing his own internal dialogue. 

“IF the treasure even exists, the Kojin people were known experts of magic and curses. Trying to find and TAKE their treasure is asking for only bad things! And if the treasure doesn’t exist our king wants you to beat a merciless pirate to it? What if he attacks you! What if you get killed!”

San sighs “You realize my usual job is to defend the ports and coast from pirates and other enemy ships right? I can handle it mom.”

“But it’s different when you’re trying to get in the way of a pirate's treasure San. Anyone with common sense knows that. The king doesn’t even need this treasure! Are his jewels and gold not enough for him? Now he wants to live forever while his kingdom is rotting? I should have never taught you Kojinian, that’s why he chose you right? It’ll be my fault if something happens to you out there.” She slams her hands down on the counter, a sob escaping her mouth.

San gets up, quietly padding over to his mother, he wraps his hands around her waist. Tilting his head on her shoulder. His own eye’s dangerously close to spilling tears just at seeing his mother's distress.

“Don’t cry mom. I’ll be okay.” He hugs her tighter. “It’s not your fault you wanted our people's language to live on. If anything it’ll keep me safe, no? If I come across anything I’ll know what it means right?” He feels his mother nod, sniffling her tears. “As for the pirates, I can handle them, that’s what I do ma. As scary as it is, this is a great opportunity. If I can pull it off.” 

He leans back, turning his mother around to look her in the eyes. “If I fail to find the treasure,” He shrugs. “Then I come back home and nothing changes. Okay?” His mother stares back at him, lip quivering and eyes red, but she nods.

“Let me give you something at least.” She walks out of the kitchen and goes into her room.

San stands there and waits, heart aching at how upset his mother is. All these fears she's voiced, he has them too. Probably more so than his mother. He knows that this whole expedition might be for not. He knows that he might be dealing with one of the most brutal pirates to sail the seven seas. In the end, he doesn’t have much of a choice. A direct order from the king is a direct order from the king. No matter if he wants to or not.

His mother shuffles back into the room, a large and worn leather book in her arms. She holds it out to him. “What is this?” He takes it, flipping through some of the pages, stained and fragile. Kojin is written on every page. “It’s a book of all the tales and myths of our people. I was going to give it to you when you got married as my mother did for me and her mother for her but, it seems it could be more useful to you now.” The book was beautiful, the manuscript all written in perfect calligraphy and intricately drawn borders around every page. “Who wrote this?” He asked, gliding a hand down one of the old pages. “Your great-great-great-great grandfather.”

“Wow.” He was in awe, he looked up at his mother “Thank you.” 

She smiled sadly, bringing a small hand up to pat his cheek. “Bring yourself and that book home in one piece okay?”

He nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. Ingraining the comfort it brought to the deepest depths of his brain. The ominous and slight undercurrent of fear that he’d never see his mother again surfacing. 

She rubs his back softly, “Come on let’s have that tea.”

\--

He was granted special permission by the king to gather whatever necessary from the royal library to help him on his expedition. When he walked in it was almost overwhelming how high the stacks went and for how long. He spent hours climbing ladders trying to find the right books. 

Information on the Kojin people was little and apparently not very sought after considering the small amount of literature about them. He was able to obtain a few books about the society and history, but the information was a lot of hearsay as no one in that time period had the gaul to travel to the islands back then. 

Next, was the obvious, all the information he could find on the Viridi people. The country Viridi being the people who eventually slaughtered and chased the Kojin people off their beloved island, or if they stayed had very few rights. Forcing them to forget their language and belief in place of their own. 

Sans' family fled, coming to Korea for asylum with a large group of other Kojinians who made a place for themselves in the countryside of the nation. He remembers his grandmother telling him the stories of how the Viridi people tried and tried to build large cities and castles, temples and plazas but mysterious circumstances such as fires, or mass illnesses kept wiping the places out. Hundreds and hundreds of years they tried and were met with these circumstances. Eventually they gave up, abandoning the land and the people left there.

Technically the islands are still part of the Viridi nation but almost nobody dares step foot on the land again. That’s why San thinks that should be last on his list to explore, not willing to take the risk quite yet.

He looks through these papers, reading things he already knows by heart. Trying to deduce where his first destination should be. His mind keeps going back to the pirate trying his best to find the treasure. 

Does he also want the treasure for eternal youth. Sounds like something only a pirate and a king would yearn for. He’s already requested an ample amount of ammo incase of a run in. 

But perhaps...the best thing to do would be to trace the steps of this pirate and his crew. Is that cheating? He doesn’t think so… 

He gathers up the books, directing the guards that they need to be put with the luggage for his voyage. Deciding to make his way down to the docks again to see if he can get any sort of direction of where to go to retrace this mystery pirate's steps. 

Once again he was met was nonsensical information, some things he heard twice and he made sure to make a note of that. It was his mistake to come to the dock after sunset, the sailors set up for the night already heavily wasted. What he was able to deduce so far is that MAYBE the captain of the ship is a man, their boat is very large and they are abnormally violent. This describes, manyyy people and helps him none.

He breathes in the fresh air, glad to be out of the musky smoky bar. The wood of the dock creaks under his feet when someone gets his attention, an old man with white hair in a low ponytail and deep set wrinkles around his eyes steps in front of him. His face is set into a permanent scowl and he looks San up and down, taking in his government uniform.

“I assume you’re the one that be askin’ around about that skull and crown pirate boat huh?”

San raises his eyebrow, surprised word had gotten around at all with how little attention everyone seems to be paying him. “I am. Do you have any information?”

“Maybe, buy me a pint and I’ll tell you everything I know.” He sighs, crying for his change purse, he’s spent too much money bribing useless information out of these greedy sailors. What’s one more? 

They walk into the bar the man happend to be standing outside of, loud and boisterous as ever inside. He calls for a pint of beer and folds his hands on the sticky table, waiting for the man to speak. He watches as he takes a long gulp of the brown liquid, slamming the heavy glass on the table. 

“When I was younger, ye know, no family no kids no wife. I thought, why not join a pirate ship. Easy money, easy life, I loved drinkin and I loved the sea. The fish weren’t comin that year, so when I heard a ship was lookin, I climbed aboard.”

“You know confessing these things to a government officer is rights for imprisonment.”

The man laughs, taking another swig of his beer, “But you need this information dont cha, please turn me in. I’m just a poor ole fisherman nowadays.”

San sighs, he was right. “Go on.”

“I was on that ship for seven years before I decided that I missed the embrace of a woman and yearned for a more simple life. That ship was called Aurora, I left as one of my crew mates, a young lad named Jun, had been voted captain, our previous captain having been shot through the head with a pistol in a raid the week before. Sad sack, prick got him from the back and everything. Anyways, when I come back to land to go back to fishin I heard stories of good ole Jun and his ship, our ship. Soon I stopped listenin, too busy with life and all, I was gettin old ye know. Couple years ago though, I was at Devils Island, ya know the place.”

“Yes the trading port known for its vast amount of pirate activity.” The man laughed again.

“Ya. Well, I was there trying to trade my old fishin boat for new equipment. Word was getting around about this pirate ship, flying the flag of a skull wearing a crown. Tearing up the seas, brutal things, taking odd items and attacking any non pirate ship they came across. They called him the Pirate King. I listen but don’t pay to much mind, but then, I saw her.”

San leaned in, “Saw who?” 

“Aurora. Coasting into the port.” San tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”

The fisherman smiled, leaning back in his chair as he balanced his beer on his extended stomach.

“Take a wild guess as to what flag was flyin on my beloved Aurora.”

“The skull wearing a crown.” 

“Ding ding dannggg!” 

“How did you know for sure that was the Aurora?” The fisherman sighed.

“Boy I knew every nook, cranny and notch on that ship. Every nail out of place, every plank o’ wood I had to hang off the side and replace. I know my ship.”

“So, Captain Jun is the Pirate King, the one who runs the Aurora, the one who sails the flag with a skull and crown.”

“No.”

San shook his head in disbelief, “What do you mean no?”

“When I was aboard, our flag was always a skeleton with a spear.”

“Pirates can change flags.” The man shook his head.

“Jun would have never, he took pride in that flag. And Jun definitely didn’t have the reputation whoever is running that ship now has. He was a no nonsense sort of pirate but he was never how people are describing this new Captain. I know that isn’t his ship anymore.” 

San pulled out his notebook, scrawling all this new information down. “So, the ship used to be called the Aurora, and now she has a new Captain, I guess he’s at least been the captain for about four to five years, maybe more now. Enough time to build such a reputation, but not long enough for it to have been spread to land to produce a bounty.” He nods looking over his writing.

“I suppose Devil's Island would be as good a place as any to look for more information.” The fisherman smiles, raising his eyebrows. 

“I suppose. But askin’ around about a pirate like that will only bring you trouble.” 

San shrugs, “It’s necessary.” This grants him a chuckle from the man as he swallows down the rest of his beer. “Good luck boy.”

\--

  
  


“Uh, Captain, are you sure going to Devil's Island is a good idea?” San stood on the deck, watching as his crew prepared the ship for sailing. He turned to his first mate, a man slightly older than himself but with less experience, his large round eyes shaking with worry.

“Yes I’m sure. Don’t fret, we’ll keep a low profile. I know people there aren’t too keen on any sort of government ship, even though we have every right to be there just as much as any other seafaring person.”

His first mate nodded, although San wasn’t completely convinced his worries were settled. He himself wasn’t completely keen on the idea, but after talking to the fisherman it seems like their best bet. 

They soon took sail, the sway of the ship a comforting feeling. His position was weird, he had less to do but more responsibility. His first time being Captain and it was for a journey like this. The pressure was great and the outcome was...unknown. What would become of him if he came back to his country with no treasure. If this was all for nothing. The second the king told him he wanted him to find that treasure, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, let alone fully plausible.

The trek to the island was a couple weeks on a fairly safe lane, San reviewed all his nonsensical notes and tried to brush up on his written Kojin with his mother's book. It was slow moving but it was all coming back to him at a decent pace. The language was so different from his daily korean, almost romantic and wispy. Ironic in contrast to the dark history of the people.

  
\--

“Lower the flag.” His limited crew turned around with matching confused faces. His first mate, quietly standing behind him. 

“Captain, why are we lowering our flag?” One of the deck hands questioned, broom in hand. San waved his hand to the sea, the once blue waters becoming the darkened navy associated with this side of the ocean. “We are getting close to Devil’s Island and we don’t need any problems associated with assumptions about our visit.” His men seemed like they wanted to argue but did as they were told, pulling the rope and lowering their korean flag. 

It was early morning at this point, the sun just rising in the sky. San decided to man the wheel, gripping the woodin prongs. He had a sailing master for this sort of thing, but he had the knowledge and he wanted to be very aware of his surroundings. 

Just as he’s assumed the island sat in the distance as the sun shone high in the sky. There were vast amounts of ships docked, ranging in size from sailing boats to passenger vessels. San called out the order to begin the process of docking, the crew running around at expert speed taking in the rigging and getting the ropes prepared to tie. 

San walked below deck, making his way into his captain quarters. He walked to his chest, sat at the end of his bed, quickly unbuttoning his bright red jacket, folding it neatly and laying it in the box.

He pulled out a dark woolen cloak, putting it over his shoulders and tying it taunt. When he got back out to the deck everyone turned to him. He sighs, knowing those looks. It was getting very frustrating that no one aboard his own ship was trusting him. 

“What, would you like me to walk around an island of criminals in my royal naval captains outfit? I’m going to land to gather information, a few of you restock our food and supplies.” He turned to his first mate, “Stay aboard and keep watch. I’ll be back before sunset.” The older man nodded, “Be safe captain.” San nodded and made his way to get off the ship.

As soon as his feet hit the dock, the white noise of the bustling town hit his ears. Just by the docks alone were old vendors sitting on the ground, calling out the names and prices of various things they were selling. 

“Oi young lad, I’ve got some fresh fish here for ya! 10 shillings for two!” A middle aged man sitting atop a crate spoke in English, two of his front teeth missing. San ignores him and ignores the curses he sends at his back as he walks past him.

An old woman lays on the ground, petting a cat. A stack of old and worn wood sat in a pile behind her. “Wood for sale.” She says lazily in Narun, running her hand down the purring animals back, not looking up once. He didn’t realize how diverse the people were going to be on this island, it makes sense since it’s an island close to many main land countries, but San is just thankful learning languages was a hobby of his. Not that understanding a woman selling wood was his conversational situation of choice.

San turns a corner, opting to explore further into the town, it’s almost overwhelming and he doesn't truly know where to start. 

“Biscuits! Fresh hot biscuits!” A gaunt man, with stringy blonde hair and worn clothing says in Cansol. San stops, finger tapping his pocket in contemplation.

“Aw come onnn, they’re delicious! I see you thinkin’!” The man looks at him, pointing with a bony finger and a stupid smile. Hot food is the one thing he misses being stuck on a ship, and somehow the smell of the biscuits are cutting through the stench of the streets. He sighs, pulling a shilling out of his pocket and dropping it into the man's hand. He laughs happily, handing over the steaming food. 

San continues walking, avoiding eye contact so as to not be roped into buying anymore unnecessary items. The biscuit was wonderful though, buttery and soft, god it’s almost orgasmic. But suddenly it was falling to the ground, the disgusting, disgusting, ground. A tall, orange haired man backed up into him, cackling along the way. He huffed, looking at the man's back. Waiting for him to turn around and apologize.

“Chug chug chug chug!” he calls out with an abnormally deep voice. San looked around the man's body to see what the commotion was. Three large men were holding up a huge wooden barrel, another was holding the spout open as one more guy was on his knees, letting the red liquid pour into his mouth at an ungodly pace. San cringed, his stomach hurting just from the sight at the amount of wine being consumed.

The men not drinking jeer and scream along with the small crowd that gathered around. 

“You want to go next little man?” Suddenly one eye was looking at him, the other covered by a leather eyepatch. The orange haired man had turned around, perhaps observing his disgusted facial expression. San shook his head, the man smiled, his eye almost completely disappearing. 

“But you did make me drop my biscuit.” He says, pointing to the crumbled snack on the ground. The man seemed to ignore his statement altogether, pointing at him and somehow smiling even wider. “Oooo Korean huh!” San furrowed his brow, confused at the statement. Then he realized, the man had indeed spoken Korean to him. So normal to him that he didn’t think anything of it. 

“I-” 

“It’s your turn orange juice!” The men holding the barrel yelled out before San could say his response. Then the man was backing up into the crowd, still holding his gaze “Sorry about your biscuit!” and with that he was gone, off to presumably chug way too much wine.

He gave one last look to his now dirt covered food before continuing.

He walked past a pair of people bartering over a “unique and worth way more than you're offering me” pistol, it was a pretty thing, but definitely not worth as much as the balding man was selling it for. Looking into the more stable looking building’s, one’s with glass and non-sinking roofs, there were dressmakers and tailors, an elderly woman with hair piled on top of her head mending a pair of leather boots, another spinning thread right beside her.

As he walked, even though the sun was still up he could tell he was getting into more of a  _ risque  _ section of the island. If the heavy and very loud moans being broadcast from the buildings were anything to go by. No rest for the wicked he supposes.

“Hey handsome, looking for a good time before ya get back on your womanless ship?” A delicate hand snakes around his arm through his cloak. He looked over, she was pretty, auburn hair and a button nose, bright red lipstick contrasting heavily off her pale skin. He smiled politely stepping back, her hand falling away. “No thanks.” She scowled at him, huffing, before continuing in the opposite direction as him. 

He sighed, wandering into a street a little more tame, no rowdy sailors chugging wine or moans filling his ears. Just a few older men chatting here and there, puffing on a pipe with a mug in their hands. This seems like a good place to start, maybe some more calm and less drunk people would be willing to chat about a certain pirate ship. He walks into a building, chipping green paint on the outside with an equally chipped sign saying “Johns Anchor”. The lighting is dim, the sun shining through the windows doing most of the work. 

No one glances up as he walks in. The place isn’t packed like the other ones he had strolled past near the docks. Just a few stragglers by themselves staring off into nothingness as they sip their beers, a pair of muscled men sit in the corner with a deck of cards in their hands, a couple of people hunched over the bartop. The familiar scent of tobacco wafts through the air and he decides to sit at the bar, acting like he isn’t on a mission quite yet. This isn’t korea, he can’t just walk in here and demand information without the risk of maybe getting his ass kicked. 

“What can I get for ya?” A woman with large eyes and tan skin asks in English, she stands behind the bar, a dirty apron tied tight around her waist as she leans on the counter with a bored expression. 

“The darkest beer you have please.” He says, sliding his coin across the counter. She nods, swiping up his money and turning around. A large scratched glass is set in front of him, he picks it up and takes a small sip. His face scrunches up in distaste, that is the strongest beer he’s ever drank. Good lord. 

Good thing he only bought the beer to look casual, he sets it back down and glances around. He turns around assessing the people in the bar again, the people by themselves could be a good starting point, the men playing cards he might avoid, no one likes getting their game interrupted. 

Then he realizes, well, there’s someone right next to him on the bar, one seat over. The man is hunched into himself, his face almost completely hidden in shadow as he’s bent his neck almost to the counter. His one hand is gripping his own glass of what looks like rum and he wears a long black coat, worn and frayed at the edges, it trails the ground as it’s owner sits on the high stool. But the man's most distinct trait catches his eye, purple hair, light purple, almost lavender in appearance. It bounces off the light of the sun just perfectly. 

He hadn’t seen purple hair in a long long time, the last probably being his primary school tutor. It was definitely a rare gene to possess, but not a bad one by any means. 

“Draw a picture, it'll last longer.” San jumped at the slang korean being thrown his way, as well as the very annoyed tone it was packaged in. The purple haired man sat up a little straighter, staring San down. He was a handsome man, prominent nose and high cheekbones, plump lips he’d only ever seen on a woman encasing sharp and straight teeth, which happens to be snarling at him. God how is he already getting off on the wrong foot with people. 

“I’m sorry, I was just looking at your hair. You don't see that shade everyday.” He tried to deescalate the situation. The man narrowed his eyes, turning back to his drink and taking a sip. Not replying.

“Are you from Busan?” San asked, the Korean he heard the man speaking was laced with certain dialect tones only found in that area. If the tip he got from some of the fishermen in his city about the pirates being Korean was true at all. Perhaps a man from one of the biggest port cities in his country would have heard a thing or two. 

The man pauses mid drink. Side eyeing San. “Why do you care?” He says, once again in dialect. It makes San smile, is he playing with him? 

“I just haven’t heard much Korean since I’ve been on the island. I was only curious.” San, to look normal, takes a sip of his beer. Trying very hard not to make another sour face.

“You can’t even drink dark ale. You must be from Seoul then.” The man says in a serious tone, but it makes San laugh into his glass, splashing beer all over his face. He huffs, wiping away the liquid, looking over at the purple haired man, if San didn’t know any better he’d say the man was trying to hold back a laugh. “That obvious huh?” He raises an eyebrow and pushes his glass away with a disgusted face now that he was caught.

He turns to his side, propping an elbow up on the table, fully facing the man now. His attention already turned back to looking at the blank wall in front of him.

“Can I ask you a question?” The man tilts his head but doesn’t respond. San guesses he should just go for it, already wasting enough time on this island.

“Do you know who runs the pirate ship with the flag containing a skull wearing a crown.” He saw the man twitch but his eyes never left the wall. 

There was a long pause before the man said anything, “Why are you asking?”

San straightened up, maybe the guy really did know something. “Just curious, the rumors about the crew are pretty impressive.” He tries to play it casual, and hopes to god he is. 

“Well, a king's bitch shouldn’t be coming to an island asking about one of the most notorious pirate ships on the seas.” San’s heart skipped a beat, carmel eyes turning to meet his. Dim and lifeless, “Some people might get the wrong idea.”

San doesn’t know what it is about this guy, why he suddenly wants to curl up in a ball or run away.

“Who says I’m a king's bitch?” The derogatory term sour in his mouth. He questions, hoping to convince this man who obviously knows something, that he isn’t exactly who he is.

The man slams his glass on the counter and suddenly San is being yanked forward by his cloak. He stares wide eyed at the purple haired man, only a few inches from his own face now. He tries to calm his heart, as to not completely give himself away. 

The man looks down, and sniffs twice, sending a chill up his own spine. San watches as a dark smirk blooms on the other's face. “You smell like a king’s bitch, like flowers and new clothes.” He laughs, but it isn’t a pleasant one. San wills his hand to stop shaking as he grips onto the chair he’s been pulled across. He’s a captain for god sakes and he’s letting some lowly sailor manhandle him. “Even your cloak looks in pristine condition. I don’t even want to know how white your shirt is under there.” The man's hot breath hits his face as San stares back determinedly. 

No matter what San says, the man is right, he didn’t think about how worn out his clothes should look, how he should smell. The purple haired man smelled strongly, musky oak and sea water. It was his fault he didn’t think things through more thoroughly. How many people on the streets knew he was a royal officer?

He took in a deep breath and sighed, staring the man in the face. “It’s not illegal for Royal officers to come to this island, it’s only a trading post is it not?” He challenged the man, watching as his eyebrow raised. 

Suddenly he was being tossed back into his chair. Glad to be out of the close proximity of the intimidating man where he could breathe again. The man shoved a hand into his pocket, pulling out a couple coins for his tab. The stool screeched as he stood up from the chair, looking at San. He had a wooden pistol strapped to both hips, a dagger sticking out of his high leather boots and a very large sword hanging on his right side. He was built well even though his large coat covered him well, tight pants showing thighs that have been honed by life on the sea. 

He gulped, was he about to get his ass beat? Shot? Stabbed? The probabilities are high. And San only had a small dagger on his person. He shook his head, getting frustrated that him, now a CAPTAIN is getting intimidated. He was highly trained in hand to hand combat and various weapons, hell he could use a chair leg if he really wanted to. 

“I can assure you, the people who run that ship really wouldn’t like it if they knew one of the Korean kings' little bitches was asking about them. So I’d watch your pretty head if I were you.” He says and San watches as he saunters out of the bar. The bell dinging in the quiet bar. He sighs in frustration, he definitely fucking knew something but, at least he’s in one piece.

⚓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧ Pirate fun fact ✧
> 
> Pirates wore eyepatches so that they had one eye already adjusted to the dark for when they went below deck, or if they had to suddenly fight in the dark! 
> 
> ♡ comments cure my acne ♡
> 
>   
> 


End file.
